A new member
by Recco101
Summary: Okay I'm new at this but, help me out ! Okay this story is about Kyo Kyo Kyo and of curse others ! So read to find out more!
1. Studdie Buddies

**Study buddies!**

**" Hey Kyo what did you get on the math test ? " Saki asked very calmly .**

**"Why do you care?" Kyo asked a little anoyed . **

**" Because if you had gotten a better score . Then I would want you to help me study ! " She said just as calmly .**

**" I got 100 ! " **

**Then can you help me study ?" Saki said .**

**" I guess ,come to my house we can study in my room theirs loads of book that will help!" Then he walked off **

**already late for Dojo class ! **

**Happy with herself Saki left to go find Thoru and Arisa to tell them .**

**At the shrine ! **

**" Who are you waiting for ?" Yuki asked when he saw Kyo with chips and pop in his hands . **

**" Why does it matter to you? " Kyo asked rudely.**

**" I ..." Yuki started then stoped and left ! **

**" Hey can I come in ." Saki asked as she appeared in the doorway.**

**" Uh...sure I got pop ,chips and books ." Kyo said with a very bored voice .**

**" Thank you ." Saki said politly blushing a little .Sitting next to Kyo . Who looked very uncomfortable ! **

**" Well lets start with the basics ,what is the other way in writing 4-4 times 5-5-5?" Kyo asked **

**Um.. 4 times 5 , I don't really know !" Saki said hopefully .**

**" No , did you listen in class at all ?" Kyo asked .**

**End of chapter 1 R&R **

**Kya : Hey ya like my story ? **

**Steph : Well its ok ! **

**Kya : WHAT ! I THOUGHT IT WAS AWSOME! **

**Steph : Stop yelling at me ! **

**Kya : Well I'm done talking to this dork ! **

**R&R if you want to know if Kyo and Saki hook up or not ! **


	2. Feild Trip

chapter two

Feild Trip !!!!!!

When you see this_ hi _(slanted lettes then that means someone is thinking .Well read .

" Okay class,we will be going on a field trip to the local Art Musuem!" Mr.Buton said as he passed out permission slips

" I would like to you to take these home and get them sighned ."

"Um...is it okay if I have Surgure Shoma sighn it since I live with him ?" Thoru said as a bunch of the girls looked her way .

" That would be just fine . As long as he is the oldest in the house !" Mr.Buton said as the bell rang .

"Hey Thoru, I was wondering if you would care to have diner over at the dojo with me and my dad?" Kyo asked a little beside himself.

"Ok Kyo I would love to !" Thoru said as she left for lunch.

_Man I wish I could tell her how I feel! Kyo thought as he to went to lunch._

"Hey what are you listening to ?" Saki said sitting next to Kyo .

"Um... well its called "Here Without You " by Three Doors Down." Kyo said plainly .

"I've heard of them !"Saki said a little to enthusiastic.

"Have you heard "One Step Closer"by Linkin Park." Kyo asked wondering if she liked his kind of music.

"Yay, but I don't listen to them much the noise hurts my brain !" Saki said as she left to go talk to Thoru .

"Okay everyone ,do you have all your things ?"Mr.Buton asked the clase as they filled out .

"Hey Kyo, that meal last night was awsome did you cook ?" Thoru asked as they both exited the bus .

"Ya , it wasn't that tough so don't mention it ."Kyo said tring not to blush .

"What are you blushing for ?"Yuki asked as he to exited the bus .

"Damit , forgot they let peices of shit like you come !" Kyo said with out the slitest bit of emotion.

"Go to hell !"Yuki said very pissed and a couple people heard him and turned around .

"Well I guess i'll see you there won't I !" Then Kyo walked passed Yuki as if he wern't there .

"This is so boring ." Kyo complained .

"I know what you mean ." A girl he reconised as Kikke .

"Your um Kikki Ameko ?"Kyo asked hoping he was right .

"Yea, and you are Kyo Shoma ?"Kikki asked knowing she was right .But questioning non the less .

Kyo just noded as they were taken down a nether never ending hallway .

"Hey Kyo I was wondering if you wanted to go out w-w-w-with m-m-me?" Kikki asked not wanting to get rejected .

Kyo noticed that she was serios and saw she didn't want "NO" for the answer so he decided to be nice . She was pretty good looking

so Kyo just said " Sure what ever ."

"Really you will !" Then without warning Kikki kissed him right in front of EVERYONE ! Kyo just returned the kiss a little,

but didn't get into it like Kikki . Who was out of breath .

"Hey Kyo whats your secret .Normally girls wouldn't even talk to you!"One of the guys said .

"Hey,we'd talk to him if he wasn't to uptight. I mean he is hotter then some of you assholes !" One of the girls said back.

"Kikki, why do you like my cousin ?" Yuki asked .

"Well becuse unlike you he dosen't seem to have a care in the world . He always seems dangeros,mysterious,and laid back .

Also if I remember correctly strong as hell with musles as proof !"Kikki said standing next to Kyo who seemed unaffected by

her speech.

End of chapter two

If you want to know more r&r !

Kya : So was that a better chapie !

Steph : You are so mean why did you kick my ass earlyer ?

Kya : Because you said my fist chapie sucked ! still pissed

Steph : This chapie isn't awsome but okay.anime sweat

Kya : Okay, I like hearing that ! smileing very evilly

Okay R&R ! Bye for now !


	3. The big date

**chapter 3**

The big date !

**Disclaimer:I again dont own anything dammit**

**Kyo was getting ready to get on the bus when he heard someone call his name looking back he saw Kikki running towards him. **

**" Hey Kikki what do you want?" Kyo asked feeling a little confused to why she was here.**

**" I just thought we could sit together on the bus." Kikki asked a little question in her voice.**

**" Yea that would be cool." Kyo said leading Kikki to the bus and choosing a seat in the very back.**

**_Why is she looking at me like that do I smell or is there something wrong with my out fit?_ Kyo asked himself as he looked at his black pants and white t-shirt. **

_**My god he is hot and that shirt shows off his muscles. Hmmm yummy! Why is he staring at me? Did he notice me looking at him? What if he just asked me out because he felt bad for me! Urrr maybe I should ask him.**_

**Kikki pondered as they rode to their destination.**

**"Kyo why are you staring at me is there something wrong? Kikki asked the question that really bothered her.**

**"Huh, I just saw you staring at me so I was trying to figure out why you were looking at me! Kyo said glad someone had brought it up.**

**"Oh, I was just thinking about something sorry!"Kikki replied as she looked down blushing.**

_**O god I hope he can't see me blush, how embarassing. Uuuuugh.**_

**"Oh okay well we had better get on the bus, before they leave without us!" Kyo said as he started to walk towards the bus.**

**"Yea, comming!" Kikki said as she followed him onto the bus and into their seat!**

**" Hey, Kyo why did you ask me out? Not that I don't want to go out with you cuz I do!" Kikki said as she turned to face him.**

**"Huh, well I guess cuz I want to get to know you, and cuz its something I don't do often!" Kyo replied as he looked back in her eyes.**

**_Wow she is kinda cute if you think about it! _Kyo thought as he looked at her long blonde hair, deep jasmine eyes, and slim figure. She was really beautiful.**

**END OF CHAPPIE R&R OR I'LL KILL THEM ALL !!!!!!**

**Kya: Oh what know that was the cooliest chapter ever:p**

**Steph:I could do so much better belive me!!!!**

**Kya: What was that? You had better run cuz I'm ganna hurt you.**

**Steph: AHHHHH she is crazy help me please!!!!!!!!**


End file.
